1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust system for a two-cycle engine, and more particularly to a catalytic cartridge for a two-cycle engine, and even more particularly to a replaceable catalytic converter cartridge for a two-cycle engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current exhaust systems have the catalytic cartridge, which contains the catalyst, enclosed within the housing assembly of the exhaust system. The catalyst cartridge is securely in place within the housing assembly, and cannot be easily removed. In fact, in the current state of the art, if the catalytic cartridge needs to be replaced, the entire housing assembly needs to be replaced, because the catalytic cartridge cannot be easily removed. Therefore, it is the object of this invention to make an easily replaceable, and removable catalytic cartridge for a two-cycle engine.